Cold Night
by NeverMineToHold
Summary: Zweiter Teil meines AU KabuOro  Cold Verse"...   Kabuto-sama...," murmelte er schläfrig in sein Kissen.  Gute Nacht, Orochimaru-kun."  Heute das Zuckerbrot. Später die Peitsche...  Dark, Angst, H/C


Titel: **„Cold Night"**

Status: **One Shot;** **Abgeschlossen**

Word Count: **1268**

Disclaimer: Alles rund um Naruto gehört Masashi Kishimoto bzw. Shonen Jump/Carlsen – ich leih's mir nur mal aus und spiele damit! Ich leg sie auch (fast) unbeschadet wieder zurück...

Warnung: Zweiter Teil meines AU „Cold Verse"... (One Shot Sammlung)...

Ansonsten: dark, angst, H/C

Kommentar: Viel Spaß beim Lesen! R&R please!

Schlangen.

Ihre schuppig schlanken Leiber wanden sich um seinen Körper, fesselten seine Handgelenke aneinander. Ihr Zischen war wütend, sie züngelten in sein Ohr hinein, über seine blasse Haut voll blauer Flecken. Ihm brach kalter Schweiß aus, doch wenn er um Hilfe schrie, würden sie in seinen Mund gleiten, ihn ersticken...

Kabuto runzelte die Stirn, als nackte kleine Füße unruhig auf der Türschwelle zu seinem Labor hin und her tappten. Mit einem unhörbaren Seufzen legte er das Skalpell aus der Hand, trat hinter dem Wandschirm hervor und wartete darauf, dass der Junge seinen Mut zusammennahm und ihn ansprach.

Das er ihn hier störte, bei seinem wichtigen Experiment, entgegen seinem _ausdrücklichen Verbot_, konnte nur eines bedeuten: die Rückkehr seiner Albträume.

Kabuto erkannte sie als den Versuch, die vergangenen Traumata zu überwinden; sie waren nicht mehr als ein weiteres Indiz für die labile Psyche des Jungen.

Nicht, dass er etwas anderes erwartet hatte... Das tiefschwarze Chakra des Jungen hatte ihn auf das Gasthaus aufmerksam gemacht. Was er in dem Hinterzimmer gefunden hatte... Nun...

Kabuto rückte mit einem sardonischen Lächeln seine Brille zurecht; hörte in seinem Rücken den schnellen Atem des Kindes.

Viele Waisen erwartete das gleiche Schicksal. Entweder der Hungertod auf der Straße oder der Erschöpfungstod in einer der Minen des Daimyo. Doch diejenigen, deren ausgemergelten Züge ihre hübschen Gesichter nicht verbergen konnten - sie brachten ihren glücklichen Findern das meiste Geld ein... Prestige für das Haus, in einigen Jahren und vorher - ein Diener; schönes Wort für Sklave.

Und dafür standen die Schlangen in den Träumen des Jungen. Als Tiere, denen sich Orochimaru verbunden fühlte, deren Berührung ihm, grundsätzlich, nicht zuwider war... Schutzsymbole. Der Versuch seines Unterbewusstseins, ihm Zuflucht vor der Realität zu bieten. Ein natürlicher Mechanismus, der in diesem Fall nicht sehr erfolgreich war.

„Ka- Kabuto-sama...," murmelte eine zittrige Stimme.

„Ich hatte dich gebeten mich heute Nacht nicht zu stören, richtig, Orochimaru-kun?" Kabuto wandte sich zu ihm und verschränkte streng seine Arme vor der Brust.

Orochimaru schrumpfte in sich zusammen. Er hielt den Kopf gesenkt, so dass seine langen schwarzen Haare wie ein schützender Schleier sein Gesicht verbargen. Doch selbst außerhalb des Lichtkegels, rund um den Operationstisch, konnte Kabuto die Tränenspuren auf blasser Haut feucht schimmern sehen.

Der Junge hatte großes Potential, vielleicht sogar Genie, was eine Zukunft als Shinobi anging... Aber Kabuto wäre töricht die Tatsache zu ignorieren, dass er gleichzeitig nicht mehr als ein Kind war, das seine Eltern bei einem Angriff im Krieg verloren hatte. - Und dann tagelang in der Wildnis herumgeirrt war, bis man ihn fand und dem Wirt verkaufte...

Orochimaru würde nützlich sein, eines Tages. Doch jetzt war der Zeitpunkt nur reif für das, was Kleingeister „Zuckerbrot und Peitsche" nannten.

Kabuto fand es zu einfach, schlechter Stil, eine brüchig fragile Seele einfach nur zu zerstören. Er bevorzugte es, einzelne Stücke aus ihrem Gefüge herauszupicken, abzuschleifen und wieder einzusetzen, bis ein stabiles Ganzes übrig blieb. Etwas, dass seinem Ursprung nicht mehr ähnelte.

Also setzte er ein verständnisvolles Lächeln auf, das wachsame goldene Augen sogleich sahen, aber erst in ein paar Jahren als falsch erkennen würden: „Geh schon vor in mein Zimmer. Ich komme gleich nach, dann können wir reden, Orochimaru-kun."

„Danke, Kabuto-sama," der Junge verbeugte sich tief vor ihm und verließ das Labor; seine Schritte entfernten sich den Gang hinunter.

Kabuto wandte sich wieder dem Metalltisch zu. Darauf festgeschnallt lag ein Jounin aus Konohagakure. Der Mann stand unter dem Einfluss eines außergewöhnlich starken Betäubungsmittels - der einzige Grund, warum seine Schmerzensschreie ihr kurzes Gespräch nicht unterbrochen hatten.

Kabuto strich ihm eine schwarze Haarsträhne aus der Stirn, in der höhnischen Imitation von Zärtlichkeit. Eine leere Augenhöhle wurde sichtbar; blutige Masse von nacktem Fleisch. Das rechte Auge dagegen, gefärbt im seltenen Blau, schwamm in Tränen. Der Blick bettelte stumm um Erlösung, einen schnellen Tod.

„Du hast wirklich großes Glück, heute Nacht," flüsterte er ihm ins Ohr.

Nur Kabutos Fingerspitzen berührten den Nacken des Jounin, doch das in ihnen gesammelte Chakra entlud sich mit explosiver Kraft, zertrümmerte das Genick des Mannes mit einem präzisen Stoß.

Orochimaru hockte mit angezogenen Beinen auf dem harten Steinfußboden. Er zitterte so heftig, dass seine Zähne klapperten.

Kabuto schnalzte verärgert mit der Zunge und warf ihm eine Decke über den Kopf. Er lächelte dünn, als ein entsetzter Aufschrei von dem schweren braunen Stoff erstickt wurde. „Du solltest dich ins Bett legen." Orochimaru erstarrte; Kabuto packte den schlanken Körper um die Hüfte und warf ihn samt der Wolldecke auf sein Bett.

Endlich hatte der Junge sich frei gekämpft. Als er zurück auf den Boden springen wollte, schoss Kabutos flache Hand vor. Er schlug ihn natürlich nicht, verließ sich statt dessen auf den simplen Überraschungseffekt - und wurde nicht enttäuscht.

Als etwas vor ihm auftauchte, wie aus dem Nichts, hatte Orochimaru sich instinktiv zurückfallen lassen. Schwer atmend und mit weit aufgerissenen Augen schaute er zu Kabuto auf; Panik glänzte feucht in seinem goldenen Blick.

„Du warst erst vor kurzem noch krank. Es ist kalt - und töricht, sich auf den Steinboden zu setzen," erklärte er ruhig. „Deck dich zu - du kannst in meinem Bett schlafen."

Kabuto beobachtete mit geschultem Interesse, wie sich die Atmung und der Herzschlag des Jungen wieder beruhigte. Eine peinlich berührte Röte verlieh den leichenblassen Wangen einen Hauch von Lebendigkeit.

„Es tut mir leid, Kabuto-sama," murmelte Orochimaru leise und schlüpfte unter die Bettdecke. Nach kurzem Zögern zog er die Wolldecke zu sich heran, bis sich ein schützender Kokon um seinen Oberkörper gebildet hatte.

„Du hast über mein Angebot nachgedacht, richtig?"

„Hai, Kabuto-sama. Ich... ich nehme es an."

Kabuto zog dunkel amüsiert eine Augenbraue hoch: „Dir ist klar, was das bedeutet, oder? Angesichts deines zukünftigen Trainings musst du lernen, die Berührungen von anderen... zumindest zu ertragen."

Ah - so verängstigt.

Er sah aus wie eine Porzellanpuppe, zerbrechlich, winzig in dem großen Bett.

Orochimaru schloss die Augen, schluckte schwer. Er atmete zittrig aus. „Hai, Kabuto-sama. Ich weiß."

Kabuto sah, wie es in ihm arbeitete... Vielleicht erinnerte sich der Junge daran, wie das Blut seiner Peiniger das Gasthaus rot gefärbt hatte, an die entsetzten Schreie. Oder daran, wie er tage- und nächtelang an seinem Bett gesessen und ihn gepflegt hatte. Möglicherweise sogar an die Geheimnisse von Kabutos Experimenten...

Kabuto schätzte keine Dummheit. Er täuschte, manipulierte - doch er konnte dem Jungen nichts beibringen, wenn der _wahre_ Angst vor ihm hatte. Das war der Punkt, an dem diese köstliche Labilität ins Spiel kam...

Puzzleteile. Und Kabuto bestimmte ihr Motiv, wenn alle Stückchen ein Ganzes ergaben.

Orochimaru rollte sich auf die Seite, kauerte sich in Fötushaltung zusammen. „Aber... Sie tun weh," flüsterte er seinem Sensei zu, dass größte und schrecklichste Geheimnis seiner kurzen, gewalttätigen Kindheit.

„Ah, aber das stimmt nicht, Orochimaru-kun."

Der Reflex eines Shinobi hätte nicht ausgereicht, um Kabutos Hand auszuweichen; sie ließ nicht mal Zeit für Angst und Panik. Mit gefühlter Vorsicht, täuschend echter Zärtlichkeit strich er dem Jungen eine Haarsträhne hinters Ohr. Mit größter Präzision steuerte er sein Chakra, manipulierte den Körper, ließ ihn Endorphine und andere Hormone ausschütten, die den Stress reduzierten.

Oh ja - seine Berührung konnte äußerst angenehm sein.

Orochimaru entspannte sich, gegen seinen Willen, ohne es zu wissen, doch wohlig seufzend.

Er war ein Kind - natürlich sehnte er sich nach Nähe. Der Umarmung seiner Mutter, die starken Arme seines Vaters, die ihn trugen, die feuchten Wangenküsse seiner dreijährigen Cousine.

„Kabuto-sama...," murmelte er schläfrig in sein Kissen.

„Gute Nacht, Orochimaru-kun."

Heute das Zuckerbrot.

Später die Peitsche.

Es war der erste kleine Schritt.

Und wie alle klugen Menschen wussten - damit fing jede Reise an.

Egal ob ins Licht... oder ins Dunkel.

Und wo man steht... Nun, dass kommt auf den Blickwinkel an... nicht wahr?

Ende

R&R please! Negative (konstruktive) Kritik, Fragen, Verbesserungsvorschläge... alles ausdrücklich erwünscht!

Nächster Teil der Serie: Cold Lesson

4


End file.
